


風のソネット·第5.5章

by AkiyamaAkatsuki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAkatsuki/pseuds/AkiyamaAkatsuki
Summary: 正文无差，车是TK，大爷果然还是适合冰山受啊（虽然我觉得他在二爷面前一点都不冰山），有洁癖的南瓜土豆注意避雷哦⊙∀⊙！正文在lof，这里只有车，第一次开车，车技超级差！！！希望各位看官不要嫌弃m(_ _)m有温泉play，内射
Relationships: TK - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	風のソネット·第5.5章

光一穿着一件白色的里衫，头枕着温泉池边的石头，闭着眼，呼吸缓慢又轻微，似乎已经睡着了。衣服浸在水中，宽大的衣摆散开，配合上温泉的水汽朦胧，颇有一股仙气。 堂本刚还是一身整整齐齐的，他坐在池边的石头上，继续看之前没看完的书。  
光一的呼吸声和泉口涌出的水混在一起，隐隐约约的。堂本刚却是突然合上了书，光一在下一秒睁开眼睛。  
“睡醒了？”  
“嗯。”光一在水中一个扑腾，变成趴在池边的姿势，抬头看着堂本刚，“一起玩呀。”  
堂本刚目光闪烁，这句话在两个人之间有一层另外的意思。  
“你刚刚千秋，怕是太累了。”  
“但是都已经大半年了。”光一双臂张开，往前划水，一下子窜到池中，“没关系的，接下来有几个月的休假。”  
话都说到这份上，还拒绝那也太不算男人了。  
堂本刚也脱到只剩一件里衫，下了水。  
夏末秋初，山间的夜晚更是多了层凉意，被温泉一泡，堂本刚只觉得浑身一阵热气上涌。  
光一游到他面前，轻轻伸手环上，凑上前吻住堂本刚的唇。  
两个人的唇只是碰在一起。  
堂本刚一只手揽住光一的腰，一只手扶住他的头，主动加深了这个吻。却也只是在唇齿间徘徊，几乎不带情欲。  
亲着亲着，光一腰间那只手慢慢往下移，撩开里衫，划过骨缝。  
光一猛地一颤。  
“怎么迫不及待吗？”堂本刚松开光一的唇，在他耳边浅笑道。温热的气体打在他的耳廓，不知不觉已经红了几分。  
“直接进来。我处理过了。”光一故意哑着嗓子用气声道。  
“诶，什么时候？”堂本刚说着，手上动作不停，借着温泉水，直接探进了光一的后穴。  
“唔……换衣服的时候。你好剪指甲了。”  
“刮疼你了？”堂本刚挑了挑眉，却不全是因为问句。一根手指轻轻松松探了进去，看来光一不仅处理过了，连扩张都扩张好了  
光一摇了摇头，“直接进来。”  
“去趴着。”堂本刚用另一只手拍了拍光一的后脑勺，用下巴示意池边的石头。凸起的石块正好可以提供一个抓手的地方。  
光一听话的离开堂本刚怀里，却忽略了后穴中的那根手指。稍微冒出点头的指甲又一次刮到肠壁。  
“唔！”光一脚下一软，整个人猛地扎进水中，亏得堂本刚眼疾手快一手捞住，才免得抢了口水。  
“抱歉！”毫无诚意的道歉。堂本刚扶着光一让他转了个身趴在池边。他收回手，掀开自己里衫的衣摆，拿早已跃跃欲试的Jr.抵住光一的后穴。  
光一咽了口口水，无论已经做过多少次，他还是不可避免地紧张。  
堂本刚一个挺身，直接把Jr.送了进去。连带着温泉水也进去了一部分。  
“嗯啊！啊！疼……”光一低下头，把脑袋埋进两臂间。  
即使已经扩张过，堂本刚的Jr.对于光一的后穴来说还是太大了，尤其是一下子捅进去。堂本刚是一步到位了，光一的后穴，尤其是内部里面突然被顶开，不可避免地感受到了疼痛。同时，前列腺被刺激到，疼痛和高潮感一起袭来，让光一差点扶不住石头。  
“很疼？”堂本刚俯下身，用嘴唇描摹着光一耳廓的形状。  
光一摇头，“我让你进来的。”接着有些急不可耐地扭了扭腰，“你动动。”  
堂本刚浅浅一笑，按照记忆中的位置，先是往前一送，再退出大半，再全班顶进去，如此循环顶弄起来。一下一下，先前挤进去一部分温泉水也随着堂本刚的动作来回翻滚。  
“啊……唔！啊！不行！”光一猛地又抬起头，露出自己好看的脖子，手指用力抓着石头。双腿已经使不上力，只是借着水的浮力漂在水中。  
“嗯啊！嗯……”光一感觉到自己后穴中褶皱的皮肤被一寸寸的撑开，紧紧包裹着堂本刚的Jr.，随着他的抽插，甚至还有小范围的移动，像是在挽留一下。  
意识到这点的光一突然不好意思起来，忍不住嘴角勾起笑意，再次把头埋进了双臂间。  
“啊！”  
突然间堂本刚猛地纵身一顶，直直顶上在划过前列腺，光一整个身体一个打颤，下意识地扬起脑袋呻吟出声。一句还没呻吟完，光一又是一颤。  
堂本刚伸手握住了光一的Jr.。前列腺被刺激多次，光一的Jr.早就胀大得不输堂本刚。  
堂本刚的手指玩弄着阴囊，手掌时不时抚过阴茎。  
“别！唔……嗯啊！”光一蜷缩起两条腿，想保护起自己的Jr.。接着又被堂本刚的一顶松下了力道。  
“别，要射了！”光一的身子微微颤抖，不知是兴奋的还是害怕。  
话音刚落，光一便觉得自己后穴中一股水流冲过，滚烫的温度从后穴扩散开来。大脑里才有了个模糊的反应，阴茎上的手一窝，光一也泄了出来。  
白浊翻滚在温泉水中，很快就扩散开来。  
堂本刚也抽出了自己的Jr.，一股股白浊从光一后穴中流出，淫靡的味道弥漫在两个人之间。  
“抱歉，没忍住。”这回是真的道歉。  
“清理干净就没关系，喜欢刚射在里面。”光一松开石头，迫不及待地手脚并用缠上堂本刚。也亏得在水里，他才能做到这个动作。光一像小猫一样蹭了蹭，“去岸上吧，水里脏。”  
“刚刚泄完体温会降低，水里暖和。”堂本刚说着，倒也是抱着光一往泉点的地方挪动。那里水温更高，也足够干净。  
泉点附近水中有块凸起，可以正好坐在水中。  
堂本刚坐着，光一虚虚坐在他腿上，双手环着他的脖子，脑袋埋在脖颈间，贪婪地嗅着堂本刚味道。  
“困了？”堂本刚好奇，平时若只有一次，这位一次演出一个半时辰的座长大人绝对不会有如此疲态。果然还是千秋太累了？  
“嗯……”光一闷闷的声音给了肯定回答。  
“困了就睡吧。”堂本刚也环着光一，像哄孩子一样轻声轻语地说道。  
“嗯……”这声回答已经几乎听不见了。光一的眼角还带着餍足的潮红，枕着堂本刚的颈窝沉沉睡去。  
堂本刚小心翼翼地帮光一清理了后穴中残存的精液，又在水中坐了许久，才招来侍女捧上了干净的衣服和毛巾。  
“太轻了，这人。”堂本刚横抱着光一，皱着眉看着怀里这人。刚刚估错了需要的力量，一下子站起来差点摔跤。  
“最近光一吃的好吗？”  
“回国主大人，座长大人舞台期间需要控制饮食，您送去的许多糕点座长大人都分予其他人了。”一位侍女回答道。  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“座长大人不让说。”一句话便把自己摘的干干净净。  
堂本刚也无暇顾及侍女所言真伪，只是叹了口气 ，把人轻轻放在一张绒毯上，亲自帮他擦干换衣服。  
“你们去把卧房的被褥准备好，下去休息吧。这里我来就好。”  
“是。”侍女声音糯糯地应了，作揖后便离开了。  
“光一啊光一……”堂本刚看着熟睡中毫无意识的人，不由自主地抚上他的脸颊，“你让我怎么办啊……”

**Author's Note:**

> 最后二爷这句话，可以当一个伏笔。也可以简单理解为二爷发现自己走心了
> 
> 如果解读为伏笔的话，希望各位看客哪天看完了本番，偶尔想起这篇车的时候能有个不同的理解


End file.
